


致命邂逅18

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	致命邂逅18

索尔捉到了一只瑟瑟发抖的鸡仔。

这只鸡仔怀抱个包裹，鬼鬼祟祟从昏暗的宫墙下经过。恰巧途径他养猫的地方，索尔一下把她逮了个正着。

“这是什么？”索尔指着她怀里的包裹问。这个女人很面熟，大约是洛基身边的人。

“陛下……陛下叫我丢掉的东西……”

索尔不理会她的仓皇无措，伸手就把包裹拽了过来。放到地上摊开，索尔一条眉。

是一段干净整齐的白布。似乎在挤压前被固定出了什么轮廓。索尔用食指挑了起来放到鼻尖嗅了嗅。

有一种淡淡的奶味。并不突出但很甜美。索尔脸一红，好像知道了什么。

“离开这里。”索尔挥手赶人。

“可是……”，侍女又要说话，却被索尔一眼瞪了回去。

他快步走在去见洛基的路上。

心中好像有什么毛茸茸的在翻滚。索尔只想立刻见到那个别扭鬼，然后好好解解痒。

不过可不能给他好脸色，洛基是个喜欢得寸进尺的人。

“这是什么？”索尔一下把手里的东西丢到洛基面前，包裹摊开露出白色的布料。

不出所料。

洛基一下露出了略微窘迫的神色，然后伸脚把着碍眼的东西向一边踢了踢。“我不知道。”他这样说。

“你有了是吧？”索尔走到他旁边，大手覆到了洛基的后颈，食指充满暗示性的抚摸那块娇嫩的皮肤。

“我不知道。”洛基又重复了一遍，要把索尔的手推开。

“你什么都知道……”，索尔突然俯身，把洛基摁倒，“你只是不愿意承认，对不对？”

洛基咬紧了唇，也不说话。头一扭还不看索尔。他又开始别扭了。

索尔捏着他的下颌骨强迫洛基看着自己，一只手摸上洛基的胸口。

“你这叫涨奶，对吧？”索尔来回抚摸着敏感的部位，咄咄逼人。

“我说了我不知道！你话怎么这么多？”洛基不耐烦的推搡着索尔。他现在很不爽。

想要生一条人鱼什么的。不可能。但为了活命而挨肏，洛基想无论哪个国王也都接受不了。

可惜索尔没有脑子去想洛基会怎么想。但他有杀器，也就不需要考虑洛基的感受了。

“那么在你大肚子之前，再玩一次吧。”说着索尔就强行扒下了洛基的裤子，两条白腿光溜溜的在空气中打颤，洛基能感受到索尔浑身散发的热度。

凭着一腔热血想要找洛基。这件事没有目的也不在意料之中。可索尔就是喜欢这种疯狂。

他作为一条人鱼，马上就要迎来流淌着自己血液的新生命。还有什么能比这更令人疯狂的呢？

尤其是那个小生命就孕育在洛基的身体里。这个高高在上的男人怀着自己的种，被自己的精液射满了肚子。他高贵的身体中孕育了他看不起的杂种，最后还必须要生下属于索尔的孩子。

只要一想到这些索尔就浑身发烫，控制不住自己。

“唔……”，洛基发出声音很小的呻吟，黏黏糊糊的贴在索尔的耳边，鼻子埋在索尔的金髮里嗅大海的味道。

索尔狠狠的吸吮洛基的乳头，直到圆滚滚的乳头都像石头一样硬硬的立起来。索尔有尖尖的犬牙，他为了惩罚洛基似的故意用那里咬洛基的乳尖，好像要从那里吸出奶似的嘬着。

洛基的前胸沾满了男人的口水，他只觉得自己的胸很疼，索尔似乎把他咬出血了。但那种又痛又爽的感觉是克制不住的。他甚至想让索尔吸得再用力些，最好真的吸出奶来。

索尔钝圆的龟头抵着洛基的大腿，把那软肉压出了个坑。他的阴茎又粗又热就像根铁棍子，马上就要捅进洛基又凉又软的小屁股里榨汁了。

比起那次水底迷情不同，这次索尔是很清醒的。他清楚的意识到自己的性器会进入洛基的身体里，说不定还会捅到自己的孩子，让那小家伙遭点罪，提前感受感受人世艰辛。

最让索尔感到激动的是他今天要缔结人生中第一个也是唯一一个契约。以波塞冬大神为证，他的心永远归属于洛基·劳菲森。而洛基的心也永远属于索尔·奥丁森。他们生生世世，永不分离。

洛基的下身早已被索尔扒光，天知道从来没把舌头用在这方面的索尔口活怎么会这么好。明明他最开始遇到洛基时的时候还是个处男。

哈，小处男，童子鸡

想到这洛基大腿一抬，缠上索尔的腰。

“你这是在邀请我？”索尔的手指顺着就摸到洛基后面的那个小缝里，指尖竖着在肉缝上划来划去，每当指甲刮过穴口洛基都会一阵阵抽搐，然后开始神志不清的说瞎话。

他喜欢这种刺激。

索尔突然捅进去个手指头，像是戳碎了泡泡，一股透明温热的爱液就顺着索尔的手背淌了下去。

“嗯……深一点，再肏深一点。”洛基的腰猛的向上一挺，又有大股爱液流了出来。索尔顺从的把整根手指都捅了进去，挤开层层交叠的软肉达到洛基身体的深处。现在轻易迷乱的王子已经说不出来什么了，他死死掐着索尔的胳膊，故意用自己的腿去磨蹭索尔淌水儿的龟头。

洛基右手下移，一把握住了索尔的阴茎。那勃起的棍子摸起来青筋虬结，上面的青筋弹跳着刺激洛基的掌心。

索尔的食指在洛基的屁股里面狠狠搅动着，分开那些互相挤压的软肉帮洛基畅通他的小穴。每动一下洛基就哼哼唧唧的喊爽，他整个人已然瘫软成一摊烂泥。

洛基被包裹在皱皱巴巴的黑色衬衫里，那衬衫扣子解开露出胸腹。还可怜兮兮的挂在洛基的身上。洛基扭着自己的上身，让屁股努力套弄索尔的手指，简直是把那根手指当成了阴茎去吸。

虽然洛基不喜欢被肏，但如果能舒服到也就无所谓了。况且他喝了药，是不会有什么危险的n。

索尔是个喜欢提枪就上的人，他一边与洛基亲吻交换空气一边分开那两条爱死了的腿。洛基的腿修长光滑，总让人产生一种把精液射上去的欲望。

手指抽走那刻有“啵”的一声。洛基感到一阵空虚，他睁开迷茫的眼看向索尔。男人的脸离自己很近，唇上还连着银丝。

“快，肏我索尔，标记我，让我成为你的唯一……”，洛基勾着他的脖子呼唤道。洛基的声音像浸了蜜糖，又软又甜。后穴里哪怕没有东西也会收缩，像一张用不知足的小嘴一边吐水一边渴求大家伙的入侵。

索尔看着那张美丽的脸，低头去吻洛基身上的花斑。那比任何一处都敏感，索尔一边握着自己的阴茎把龟头慢慢送进洛基的身体一边落下层层叠叠的吻。

“你太粗了！”，洛基尖叫了一声，他的肉洞狠狠挤压着索尔涨大的阴茎，索尔低吼了一声用力向上撞去，而洛基也摆动着自己的下身向下撞击，肉体碰在一起发出淫猥的声音。

“是你太紧了。”索尔压着洛基猛肏，把他饱满的屁股撞得通红发热，淫液也沾满了屁股，让洛基的臀部看起来亮晶晶的。

洛基的阴茎硬着，不断拍打着自己的小腹，还甩出几丝液体。索尔既不帮他解决也不让洛基自己碰。他就让洛基硬着挨肏，故意使劲朝前列腺上碾，直到把洛基肏射为止。

昔日遥不可及的国王被一个男人肏的流口水。洛基按着自己的肚子放浪呻吟，他甚至可以隔着肚皮摸到索尔的形状。

索尔把他翻了个身，阴茎也在洛基的身体里转了个个儿。洛基尖叫了一声，五指在索尔胳膊上挠出血痕。索尔把洛基的阴茎当成了段橡胶，随意用手撸了几把，那粗糙的茧弄得洛基娇嫩的阴茎生疼。他从来没被别人这样粗鲁摸过那里，洛基从前是个放荡不羁的花花王子，无数男男女女跪着爬上他的床，不图洛基的身份，只图他惊人的美貌。那些人会无比珍重的捧起洛基的阴茎，用舌尖把每一处舔舐完毕后毕恭毕敬的把龟头含到嘴里吸吮。

而洛基爽到时会按着那人的头来几次深喉，确保自己的龟头抵着他们的咽喉让他们窒息。让他们的脸埋在自己卷曲乌黑的耻毛中。

和索尔做爱可没这待遇了。洛基之所以一直抗拒的原因是他在性事中处于劣势地位，索尔百分百的掌控了洛基的每一个部位。

索尔想让他什么时候高潮他就什么时候高潮，索尔想让他什么时候潮吹他就一定会准时喷出爱液。因为索尔会用尽一切手段开发洛基的身体，发誓要把这具美好的身躯玩坏，玩到两张小嘴都被自己填满，拔出后就开始喷自己的精液。

洛基的背弓出了一个完美的弧线。曲线光滑顺畅如奶白色的玉环，上面布满了香汗。

索尔一边肏洛基一边开始用舌尖濡湿洛基后颈的那一小块皮肤。高潮后的洛基浑身都很敏感，索尔只是吹了口气洛基的双腿打颤后穴喷水。

“你真的准备好了做我一生一世的爱人么？”索尔看着他情意迷乱的样子，终是问出了这个于他而言最重要的问题。也是开始这场疯狂的性事的动力。

洛基呻吟着，紧紧抓着被单，“既然……啊……都到了这一步，还犹豫什么……”

索尔几乎是带着一种恨意，死死的咬住了洛基的后颈。

他试图靠这种方式平息自己的怒和欲。陡然锐利的犬牙刺穿了薄薄的肌肤，洛基感受到剧烈的痛楚，尖叫着射到毯子上。

洛基浑身痉挛，后穴死死锁住索尔。而索尔粗壮的阴茎弹跳几下，还未见射精的迹象。

除了野兽的犬牙外索尔耳廓外张，小臂上有细密的鳞片。他出现了人鱼的特征。来自大海的压迫力让洛基本能的瑟瑟发抖。索尔一咬牙，一只手揽着洛基的腰，另一只手摸向自己的后颈。他活生生从发根下方上拽下来那里唯一的一块鳞片。蓝宝石般的鳞片沾连着肌理血肉，滴答着索尔的血液印在了洛基的伤口上。

洛基后颈的伤口一接触到鳞片立刻自愈，皮肉沿着蓝宝石边缘长好，衬托出索尔那片鳞的美好。

它在洛基看不到的地方，是一个虔诚的标志，也是信念的具象化。它代表了洛基内心最深处不可告人的秘密。

嘘——


End file.
